


[Podfic] call every girl we ever met maria

by irnan, sisi_rambles



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnan/pseuds/irnan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're telling me," Rhodey said, gleeful, "you're telling me that you've been shot, stabbed, sewn up, been riddled with shrapnel, had a magnet implanted in your chest, spent two years poisoning yourself with palladium, spent twenty years as a functioning alcoholic and <i>had a vasectomy</i> and you <i>still</i> managed to knock Pepper up?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] call every girl we ever met maria

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [call every girl we ever met maria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532355) by [irnan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnan/pseuds/irnan). 



Length: 00:18:47

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/call%20every%20girl%20we%20ever%20met%20maria.mp3) (17 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/call%20every%20girl%20we%20ever%20met%20maria.m4b) (9.2 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
